Haptics is a tactile and force feedback technology that takes advantage of a user's sense of touch by applying haptic feedback effects (i.e., “haptic effects”), such as forces, vibrations, and motions, to the user. A device, such as a mobile device, touchscreen device, and personal computer, can be configured to generate confirmation haptic effects in response to a user's interaction with the device, as a confirmation that the user has successfully interacted with the device. For example, when a user interacts with the device using, for example, a button, touchscreen, lever, joystick, wheel, or some other control, a haptic signal can be generated, where the haptic signal causes the device to produce an appropriate confirmation haptic effect. The user can experience the confirmation haptic effect, and can be made aware of the successful interaction with the device.